robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat K
The Second Wars - Heat K was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on January 29, 1999 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Demon From Kilgetty, Pembrokeshire *Team Members: Dave Clutterbuck, Joanne Russell and Nick Adams *Weight: 71.9kg *Dimensions: 160 x 80 x 50cm *Ground Clearance: 10mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: 10mm steel spikes Enzyme From Eastbourne *Team Members: Murray Ballard, John Ballard, Andrew Wilkins and Angus Duncan *Weight: 78.6kg *Dimensions: 126 x 74 x 42cm *Ground Clearance: 15mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: 100kg forklift Mega Hurts From Preston *Team Members: Dave Lund, Tony Lund and Gordon Keeling *Weight: 71.8kg *Dimension: 115 x 60 x 63cm *Ground Clearance: 40mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Keyboard disguised lift Phoenix From Elstead, Surrey *Team Members: David Croft, J.P. Abgrall and Charles Lavery *Weight: 78.6kg *Dimensions: 124 x 74 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 112mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Tungsten tipped blades The Mule From Langport, Somerset *Team Members: Roger Plant *Weight: 80.1kg *Dimensions: 105 x 77 x 47cm *Ground Clearance: 0-100mm (variable) *Power: Unknown *Weapons: 3x kicking legs and forklift Veterans Plunderbird 2 From Borden, Hampshire *Team Members: Mike Onslow, Bryan Kilburn and Ken Burt *Weight: 81.3kg *Dimensions: 90 x 110 x 37cm *Ground Clearance: 20mm *Power: 2 x 12V Batteries *Weapons: Pneumatic steel screw ram Gauntlet 1. The Mule - Completed - The Mule took the Sentinel route in the Gauntlet, and managed to get Matilda to turn the wrong way. Then it attempted to flip Matilda. It failed, retreated and was caught for a short time on the arena spikes. It then moved forwards again, dodging the Sentinel by moving between the arm and the machine itself, and then maneuvring around Matilda. It completed the course to qualify first for the trial round. 2. Mega Hurts - Completed - Mega Hurts took the ramrig route in the Gauntlet, but got trapped by the ramrig half way down, due to the robots width. Eventually it managed to break free, before moving around Sergeant Bash and the pendulum. Then Sir Killalot blocked it's way, managing to trap it against the wall. As Killalot moved away it managed to get around Matilda and reach the end zone. 3. Demon - Completed - Demon avoided the sphere in the gauntlet and was forced into the Sentinel's route. Matilda, held them onto the left side, next to the pit and the Sentinel. Demon tried to push past Matilda, and ended up almost falling in the pit. Sir Killalot arrived and tried to block them, but they managed to slip past and reach the end of the course. 4. Enzyme - 10.5m - Enzyme started quickly and immediately chose to take on the Sentinel. It managed to dodge the Sentinel's arm, whilst a piece of the Sentinel fell off and rolled into the pit. Enzyme was then pushed on to the edge of the pit by Matilda, where it got stuck and was then pushed in by Matilda. 5. Plunderbird 2 - 10.5m - Plunderbird 2 took the Sentinel route, and was immediately knocked upwards by the arena spike, but got away after the spike hit it a second time. It moved past the Sentinel quickly, but when it encountered Matilda, Plunderbird drove straight into the pit. This still placed them further along the course than Phoenix however. This prompted the other teams to call Mike, Bryan and Ken "chickens" when they arrived in the pits, because they chose to avoid the house robots. 6. Phoenix - 8.9m - Phoenix went for the middle route in the Gauntlet, and after some shaky steering, it managed to get up the ramp. After pushing through the barrels it fell of the ramp, and temporarily became stuck on the side. It was then freed by Sir Killalot, who pushed the large ball onto Phoenix. Phoenix then turned around and charged into Sir Killalot spike first, but was then trapped by the house robot. Then one of its tyres got caught by Sir Killalot's cutting arm, and suffered minor damage. Phoenix travelled far, but not far enough and was eliminated. Eliminated: Phoenix Trial (King of the castle) 1. Plunderbird 2 - Victorious - It made several attempts to get underneath Dead Metal and push it off the podium, and on the third attempt managed to push the house robot off the side. Then Sergeant Bash tried to respond, but misstimed its charge and clipped Plunderbird before driving off the podium next to Dead Metal. 2. Enzyme - Survived - Enzyme stayed on the spot in the middle to defend its place against Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal. Dead Metal moved forwards first, but Enzyme stayed side-on so Dead Metal couldn't get a grip on the robot. When Sergeant Bash arrived both the house robots were to close to each other to get a good push on Enzyme, and they lasted until the timer ran out. 3. The Mule - Survived - Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash both attacked right at the start. It held off Dead Metal, using its forklift to negate the blade, and pushed it right back to the edge of the podium.Then The Mule moved back towards the centre and hit the Sergeant's blade, but using the forklift and its legs managed to survive all the attacks and stayed in the centre until the timer ran out. 4. Demon - 27.47s - Both house robots (Dead Metal and Sgt. Bash) came straight in. Dead Metal grabbed Demon and cut into it, slowly moving it towards the edge. Once it got close enough to the edge, Sergeant Bash charged in, taking both itself and Demon off after 27.47 seconds. 5. Mega Hurts - 22.20s - Both house robots charged at the start, while Mega Hurts spun slowly in circles. Neither house robot was able to push Mega Hurts off straight away because the were pushing from opposite directions; then Mega Hurts drove onto the edge of the podium and got itself stuck. Dead Metal and Bash rushed forwards and knocked it off, with both of them falling off in the process. Eliminated: Mega Hurts Arena Semi-Finals The Mule vs Demon At first neither robot could get underneath the other. The Mule managed to lift Demon up, but then tried to push Demon into the PPZ. However Demon managed to push The Mule into the PPZ where it was attacked by the house robots. Sir Killalot wedged itself on top of Demon around the time it became immobilized and was later the cause of the breakdown. As The Mule had been pinned by the house robots, and therefore hadn't made any real movement the judges were consulted. They ruled that The Mule was still mobile and Demon was not, putting The Mule through. Winner: The Mule Plunderbird 2 vs Enzyme Both robots charged at each other at the start, with Plunderbird 2 managing to get underneath Enzyme. It then tried to push it, but Enzyme drove off the wedge. Plunderbird 2 managed to get underneath Enzyme again, and quickly pushed it into the PPZ. Sergeant Bash attacked with his saw while Plunderbird 2 stopped Enzyme from escaping. The other house robots arrived and pushed both competitors to the back of the PPZ, however they escaped. Plunderbird 2 then tried to push Killalot, but decided to try and push Enzyme instead. Cease was called, and the judges decided that Plunderbird 2 had won the fight. Winner: Plunderbird 2 Final Plunderbird 2 vs The Mule Plunderbird 2 got beneath The Mule straight at the start and pushed it back towards the PPZ. The Mule escaped and tried to use it's lifter, but missed Plunderbird. The Mule tried to push Plunderbird onto the spikes, but they got away and once again tried to push the Mule back into the PPZ. The Mule's low ground clearance meant that it was scraping along the floor and was hard for Plunderbird to push around, however they kept doing this giong near to the pit and the PPZ again. The Mule slipped around Plunderbird 2, who had strayed inside the PPZ themselves and were axed by Shunt. Both robots sped to the middle of the arena, and cease was called just as Plunderbird 2 got underneath The Mule again. The Judges decided that Plunderbird 2 had been more dominant throughout the fight. Winner: Plunderbird 2 Category:The Second Wars